


Ojos de dragón: Historias extra

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una colección de historias extras que tienen lugar en el fanfic “Ojos de dragón”. Abi con el género cambiado AU</p>
<p>Traducción de "Side Stories" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3925591/chapters/8791375</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esa época del mes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925591) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Abi normalmente era buena en mantener un seguimiento de su ciclo menstrual. Sin embargo, con los recientes trastornos de su vida, esto se había escapado de su mente. Así que cuando se despertó una mañana con un dolor punzante en la espalda baja y una mancha de humedad en sus sábanas se temió la semana que tenía por delante. Abi salió de la cama, se cambió rápidamente, y entonces asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación para llamar la atención de una criada que pasara para pedirla que cambiara sus sábanas.

Fue solo gracias a un suministro constante de té de hierbas que Abi fue capaz de llevar a cabo sus tareas habituales. Los calambres y el dolor hacían que todas las posturas fueran incómodas. Al mediodía se sentía un poco mareada e incapaz de concentrarse. Abi se refugió en el jardín del patio, encontrando un lugar para esconderse.

“¡Seiryuu!”

La saludó una voz alegre después de un rato; al parecer este no era un lugar tan bueno para esconderse como esperaba. Abi se giró para ver la soleada sonrisa de Ouryuu. Ella hizo una mueca ante la visión.

“¿Eh? Seiryuu, ¿estás bien?”

“Estás demasiado feliz.” Le respondió irritada. “Vete.”

La confusión cruzó su rostro a la vez que el rubio se alejaba lentamente.

Después de eso probablemente Abi debería haber vuelto a su habitación, donde era poco probable que la molestaran. Sin embargo, el dolor retorcido se intensificó hasta el punto en el que no estaba segura de si sería incluso capaz de mantenerse erguida. Un sonido metálico golpeó el suelo haciendo que Abi se estremeciera sorprendida. Ahora Ryokuryuu de entre todas las personas era quien la había encontrado.

“Te ves patética, Seiryuu.”

Abi alzó la mirada hacia él. “Tú eres la última persona con la que quiero tratar en este momento.”

“Por Dios, estás de mal humor.” Se inclinó un poco hacia ella. “¿Qué? ¿Tienes problemas de mujeres?”

“Te voy a paralizar.” Afirmó entre dientes a la vez que otro dolor la atravesaba.

“Oh.” Él parpadeó. “Los tienes.”

“Solo déjame en paz.”

Él la miró un momento antes de fruncir el ceño. “Lo que sea.”

Abi estaba aliviada cuando él se alejó. Tal vez ahora finalmente pudiera conseguir un poco de tranquilidad para sufrir en paz. Ella debió haberse dormido en una bruma porque cuando Abi volvió a ser consciente el sol estaba más cerca del oeste. El sonido de pies arrastrándose llamó su atención. Abi alzó la mirada para ver primero un plato de sus dulces favoritos junto a una taza de té de hierbas y luego a Ouryuu y Ryokuryuu allí de pie.

“¿Vosotros habéis traído esto?”

“¡Sí!” Ouryuu sonrió. “En realidad ha sido idea de Ryokuryuu.”

Abi miró al hombre de pelo verde con desconfianza. “¿De verdad?”

Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta. “Sí, bueno…”

Esto era sorprendentemente agradable y considerado por su parte. Abi cogió uno de los dulces, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez desde que se había despertado esa mañana.

“Y esta, Ouryuu, es la forma de evitar el mal humor de las mujeres durante sus menstruaciones.”

Ante esas palabras Abi le volvió a mirar. Iba a estrangular a Ryokuryuu. Seguramente el Rey Hiryuu lo entendería.

 


	2. Sobreprotector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esté capítulo tiene lugar en el capítulo 11 de “Ojos de dragón”.

Young-Soo reunió los informes que le habían solicitado con una sonrisa contenida. Estaba bastante feliz de cómo habían salido las cosas y orgulloso de estar llevando su nuevo uniforme. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, una mano cubierta de escamas blancas agarró su hombro.

“Young-Soo, ¿verdad?” Le preguntó un hombre alto con el pelo blanco plateado.

“Sí.” Le respondió Young-Soo un poco confundido. “Lord Hakuryuu.”

El guerrero dragón sonrió pero de alguna manera no fue de forma amistosa. “¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones?”

Young-Soo parpadeó. “¿Eh?”

“Tu petición de trabajo a Seiryuu.” Aclaró Hakuryuu. “Fue bastante apasionada.”

“Eso no es así.” Le respondió el hombre.

Young-Soo no podía sacar la imagen de su mente. Lady Abi de pie delante de un dios dragón tan azul como el cielo al atardecer. Un suave resplandor divino mezclándose con la débil luz de la luna que rodeaba a la mujer. Y esos ojos dorados sobrenaturales.

La mano de Hakuryuu agarró su hombro más fuerte; las garras afiladas le presionaron amenazadoramente.

“Te lo advierto ahora. Haz algo impropio. Cualquier cosa que la haga sentirse incómoda. Y te mataré, si Seiryuu no lo hace primero. ¿Entendido?”

“P-por supuesto.”

“Bien.” Declaró finalmente Hakuryuu dejando ir su hombro.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Young-Soo entró en la habitación llevando una nueva pila de informes de inteligencia en sus brazos. Lady Abi estaba sentada acurrucada junto a la ventana, absorta en la lectura.

“Lady Ab- Seiryuu” Se corrigió. “He traído los informes que solicitó.”

“Ponlos al lado de los otros.”

Él puso los nuevos informes en la parte superior de la pila y luego se quedó allí un momento, mirándola y moviéndose nerviosamente.

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Seiryuu sin levantar la mirada.

“No es nada realmente.” La respondió a la vez que su rostro palidecía ligeramente. “Solo que Lord Hakuryuu es un poco intimidante.”

Abi dejó escapar una pequeña risa. “No dejes que su disciplina militar te engañe. Hakuryuu es un blandengue.”

“Eso… no es lo que quiero decir.” Young-Soo suspiró. “Ahora me marcho.”

Diciendo eso Young-Soo prácticamente se escabulló. Podía sentir garras fantasmales agarrando su hombro.

 


	3. Resaca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiene lugar inmediatamente después del capítulo 14 de “Ojos de dragón”.

La luz se filtraba a través de los párpados de Abi. Era brillante. Provocó que su cabeza palpitara y latiera. Con un gemido giró la cabeza, enterrando su cara en su almohada y ocultando sus ojos de la luz deslumbrante de la mañana. Una parte de su mente reconoció vagamente que esta no era realmente su almohada, pero en ese momento realmente no importaba.

“¡Guau!” Gritó una voz demasiado ruidosa y alegre. “¡Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu realmente parecen amigables! ¡Qué lindos!”

¿Ryokuryuu…?

Abi parpadeó confundida, su visión era borrosa por la forma en la que todo brillaba dolorosamente. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando a Ryokuryuu de almohada. Uno de los brazos de él estaba agarrándose a la cintura de ella con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien que estaba gimiendo patéticamente.

“Ouryuu… cállate.” Murmuró Ryokuryuu con voz ronca.

“Je, habéis bebido demasiado la noche anterior.” El rubio sonrió. “¡No os preocupéis! ¡Yo cuidaré de vosotros dos!”

Los pasos de Ouryuu se alejaron, cada paso hizo eco como el sonido de un martillo contra su cráneo. Abi le dio un codazo a Ryokuryuu en el costado, haciendo que se estremeciera y maldijera.

“Ryokuryuu.” Le dijo entre dientes con su garganta reseca. “Suéltame.”

“¿Qué?... O-oh.”

Él se apartó, y se deslizó a unas pulgadas de distancia. La visión de Abi aún era borrosa; y, era difícil enfocarse en nada sin sentir nauseas en el estómago. Aún así fue capaz de decir que ellos se habían quedado dormidos en el balcón. Los recuerdos a partir de un cierto punto de la noche anterior eran vagos y borrosos, la mayoría eran fragmentos de conversaciones que tenían poco sentido. Abi estaba bastante segura de que en algún momento casi se había caído del balcón, lo que les impulsó a moverse lejos de la barandilla. Esperaba que Ryokuryuu no recordara eso. Él nunca la dejaría en paz.

Pero aparentemente incluso eso no fue suficiente indicio de que ellos deberían dejar de beber. La botella de sake estaba descartada a un lado, completamente vacía. Junto con una segunda botella, también vacía. Abi ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían conseguido una segunda botella.

El golpeteo de las pisadas regresó, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de Abi empeorara. Ouryuu quedó a la vista con esa sonrisa todavía en su cara. Al lado de ella, Ryokuryuu murmuró algo sobre “golpear esa sonrisa”. El comentario solo hizo que la sonrisa de Ouryuu se ampliara.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Ouryuu la había obligado a agarrar con las manos un vaso de… algo. Se veía un poco como agua turbia, si el agua fangosa fuera simultáneamente verde y rosa.

“¡Tened! ¡Bebéroslo, va a hacer que vosotros dos os sintáis mejor!”

“…”

“…”

Abi se preguntó por qué Ouryuu siempre terminaba siendo el único a cargo de cuidar de ellos cuando estaban enfermos. El mocoso claramente disfrutaba de atormentar a sus pacientes.

 


	4. Historia de fondo de Guen

Guen nunca conoció a sus padres. No sabía si habían muerto o le habían abandonado. Lo que conocía era las calles de la ciudad. Ese Nam-Gi, el más grande y fuerte de ellos, podría quitarle algo de su comida, pero nunca dejo que ningún niño mayor o adulto le hiriera. Ese Kyu-Min era el más sigiloso y rápido, capaz de robar más que nadie pero siempre dispuesto a compartir. Esos Mi-Sun y Bo-yeong eran los mejores para acurrucarse cuando las noches eran largas y frías.

Ellos no tenían mucho. Robaban o reunían comida, harapos de ropa, y tenían un viejo edificio que estaba derrumbándose de refugio. La vida era una lucha constante. Pero eso era todo lo que Guen conocía, así que él era lo suficientemente feliz.

Entonces vino el fuego. Se extendió a través de las calles de la ciudad repentinamente. Gorroneando en la basura, Guen no se había refugiado a tiempo. Viendo el parpadeo de las llamas rojas lamiendo la noche, corrió de vuelta. El aire se llenó de calor abrasador y humo negro. Guen trató de lanzarse en el edificio en llamas, pero unas manos fuertes le agarraron.

“¡Niño, no lo hagas!”

Guen pataleó, golpeó y gritó a pasar de que sus pulmones estaban abrasados por el calor y el humo. Las manos mantuvieron un férreo control sobre él hasta que Guen se agotó y calló en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Un huérfano? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, capitán?”

“… No puedo tener buena conciencia poniendo a un niño de vuelta a la calle. Me lo llevaré.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Guen no quería tener nada que ver con el hombre que le había salvado la vida impidiendo que ayudara a los demás. Pero el Capitán era paciente y cuidadoso con cálidos ojos marrones y manos firmes. Muy lentamente – día a día – Guen se abrió. El Capitán comenzó a enseñarle cosas: a leer y escribir, matemáticas básicas, a cazar, y entonces bajo petición de Guen cómo pelear para matar y pelear para defender.

Según Guen creció hizo de las mejores partes de los otros huérfanos una parte de sí mismo. Se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a otros como Nam-Gi, lo suficientemente amable para compartir como Kyu-Min, y fiable y confiable como Mi-Sun y Bo-yeon. Una vez tuvo la edad Guen decidió unirse al ejército como su padre adoptivo.

Los años pasaron, y Guen fue subiendo de rango. Luego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. De repente apareció un nuevo rey. Había rumores susurrados de que el rey con su inusual pelo escarlata era el dios dragón Hiryuu que había descendido de los cielos. Guen prestó poca atención a los rumores. No importaba quién o qué fuera el rey, Guen haría su trabajo y cuidaría de sus subordinados y la gente del pueblo.

Fue una mañana de invierno temprano cuando Guen vio por primera vez a Hiryuu. No fue una breve mirada desde el cuartel o los terrenos de entrenamiento cercanos al castillo. Guen les estaba dando colchas de plumas de repuesto a un grupo de huérfanos que sabía que habían tomado como refugio un peligroso edificio abandonado. Él dio la vuelta a una esquina y vio una larga e ingobernable melena carmesí. El hombre con el pelo rojo estaba arrodillado al lado de uno de los huérfanos y estaba acariciando el pelo del niño gentilmente. Guen no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír las palabras que intercambiaron pero el rey – tenía que tratarse del rey a pesar de que carecía de guardias y estaba llevando ropa normal – tenía una expresión triste pero aún así reflexiva.

Semanas más tarde Guen se enteraría de un proyecto que estaba siendo puesto en marcha para cuidar de los huérfanos de la cuidad. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió que Hiryuu era un rey al que podría seguir de todo corazón.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_¡Guerreros de los cuatro dragones!_

_¡Ahora sois nuestra otra mitad!_

_¡Con Hiryuu como vuestro maestro, le protegeréis, le cuidaréis y nunca le traicionaréis mientras viváis!_

Fuego abrasó las venas de Guen. Su brazo ardió y latió con una intensidad que pensaba que podría matarle. Vio llamas por el rabillo del ojo y luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Guen llegó, tenía un Rey al que proteger y servir. Tenía hermanos unidos a él con un propósito y la sangre.

 


	5. Historia de fondo de Zeno

Los primeros recuerdos de Zeno eran los susurros del viento mientras sacudía las hojas y el zumbido constante de la tierra bajo sus pies. Los cálidos rayos del sol le contaban historias de tierras lejanas mientras seguía los talones de su madre, mientras que los suaves rayos de luna le cantaban para dormir por las noches. Él no sabía que eso era diferente o inusual. Que él era el único de su pequeña aldea que podía oír esas cosas.

“Una inundación.” Declaró una mañana porque el cielo se lo había advertido.

Sus padres le miraron extrañados mientras Zeno trataba de explicarse. Ellos asumieron que se trataba de una pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior. No le escucharon, no difundieron la advertencia. Lo recordarían una semana después cuando llovió y llovió, desbordando el río y arrasando un cultivo y una casa. Ellos se hicieron preguntas pero no dijeron nada.

Estaciones y luego años pasaron. Un día de otoño después de la cosecha, Zeno jugaba con otros niños de la aldea. Su aliento salía en jadeos trabajosos y sus pies tropezaban mientras Zeno trataba de mantenerse al día en el juego.

“¡Zeno! ¡Eres muy lento!”

Un viento frío sopló, susurrando a su alma.

“Una tormenta de nieve…”

Sus amigos le miraron confundidos mientras Zeno salía corriendo para advertir a los ancianos de la aldea. Los ancianos también le miraron con confusión mientras él trataba de explicarles lo que le había dicho el viento. Finalmente la más anciana de la aldea le miró con ojos nublados.

“Zeno, tal vez… ¿estás escuchando las voces de los dioses?”

Desde el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de la boca de la mujer las cosas cambiaron. Ellos le escucharon, y gracias a eso la aldea estuvo preparada cuando la nieve comenzó a caer y caer. Entonces las cosas realmente cambiaron. Los ancianos querían que él aprendiera de viejos pergaminos y de los conocimientos que se habían transmitido oralmente durante generaciones. Los otros niños comenzaron a ser demasiado cuidadosos a la hora de jugar con él debido a su cuerpo débil y la repentina importancia con la que le trataban los ancianos. Eso fue solitario, pero fue capaz de ayudar a su aldea y traer sonrisas a los rostros de los aldeanos y eso era suficiente.

Entonces los sueños – o más precisamente pesadillas – comenzaron. Sueños de sufrimiento, aflicción, dolor y soledad. Era como si el mundo y todas las personas que vivían en él estuvieran gritando. Él era el único que podía escucharles. Y un niño en una pequeña aldea montañosa no podía consolar al mundo entero.

Una noche Zeno se despertó con el aullido del viento, el gruñido de la tierra, y el llanto de la luna y las estrellas. En el exterior una luz escarlata descendió de los cielos.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Unos pocos años más tarde un dragón hecho de oro llamó a Zeno.

_¿Un guerrero dragón? No soy fuerte, tampoco soy un héroe. No puedo convertirme en un guerrero. Pero si alguien como yo puede hacer a este mundo un lugar mejor y que todo el mundo sea feliz en él, entonces dame esa sangre de dragón… a mí._

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando la sensación ardiente finalmente se desvaneció, la primera cosa de la que Zeno fue consciente fue el silencio. Las voces que había conocido durante toda su vida se habían silenciado.

Pero el su lugar estaban los dragones: uno era firme como una montaña nevada, otro tan salvaje y libre como los cuatro cielos, otro tan relajante como la luz de la luna en la oscuridad de la noche, y otro tan brillante y deslumbrante como el mismísimo sol.

 


	6. Historia de fondo de Shuten

“¿Te has metido en otra pelea?”

Shuten evitó los ojos decepcionados de su madre que eran del mismo color que las nubes tormentosas e ignoró los latidos de su mandíbula magullada. Era algo habitual para él que discusiones con algún que otro niño de la aldea derivaran en peleas porque ninguno de los dos se negara a retroceder. A pesar de ser joven él había sido considerado uno de los problemáticos, no como su hermana mayor con una risa como la brisa cálida del verano y su hermano menor que se arremolinaba al lado de su madre como las últimas hojas de otoño se aferraban a sus ramas.

Su madre agarró fuertemente su mano y casi le arrastró hacia la puerta. “Shuten, vas a disculparte.”

“¡Pero mamá, él empezó!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mientras Shuten crecía se volvió más consciente de la tensión que había en la cuidad cada vez que el Lord local pasaba por allí. Las personas que se ganaban su ira de alguna manera, las empresas y las familias que no podían pagar los impuestos…. Les ocurrían cosas – ‘accidentes’. Todas las personas del pueblo odiaban al Lord, pero como ovejas impotentes y acorraladas eran incapaces de escapar de las fauces de un lobo.

Una noche Shuten se escapó de casa por una estúpida apuesta. Cuando regresó horas más tarde, había manchas de color rojo oscuro que salpicaban el suelo y las paredes y cuerpos destrozados que ya no se parecían a sus padres y hermanos estaban tendidos en el suelo de la casa. Mientras que el contenido de su estómago manchaba el exterior de su puerta, Shuten se preguntó si su familia había provocado la ira del Lord y maldijo su propia impotencia.

Aún inestable y con nauseas, él corrió. Shuten ya sabía que no podía esperar cobijo o ayuda de cualquiera de los aldeanos. Nadie se arriesgaría por alguien condenado a muerte.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shuten de alguna manera se las arregló para sobrevivir en el bosque durante unos meses, viviendo de las pocas habilidades de caza que su padre le había enseñado. Sin embargo, su suerte se acabó el día que se topó con un grupo de bandidos.

“El mocoso no parece gran cosa.”

“Entonces solo mátale.”

El pánico y el desesperado impulso de sobrevivir hicieron que desenvainara su daga pequeña y apuñalara al hombre más cercano. Apuñaló al bandido – una y otra vez – hasta que los otros hombres salieron de su sorpresa y le apartaran del hombre. Ellos le dieron patadas y puñetazos sin descanso. Incapaz de defenderse ya, Shuten alzó la mirada hacia el cielo cuando un nuevo golpe le alcanzó las costillas. Los pájaros volaban por encima de él, y Shuten se imaginó vagamente cómo se sentiría ser capaz de elevarse por los cielos.

Los golpes cesaron repentinamente cuando los bandidos cayeron uno tras otro. Shuten miró hacia su salvador, un hombre arrugado y calvo que llevaba una lanza.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¡Enséñame, viejo!”

“No voy a encargarme de un mocoso medio salvaje.”

A pesar de las palabras del hombre, él entrenó a Shuten. Era un maestro duro e implacable, pero a Shuten no le importaba mientras consiguiera fuerza. Suficiente fuerza para vivir por su propia cuenta.

Eventualmente Shuten aprendió todo lo que pudo, así que se separó de su maestro. Vagó por ahí haciendo simples trabajos de mercenario y guardaespaldas para salir adelante.

Entonces un día Shuten fue testigo de como un dragón tan verde como las hojas del final de la primavera se alzaba con el viento.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

_¡Guerreros de los cuatro dragones!_

_¡Ahora sois nuestra otra mitad!_

_¡Con Hiryuu como vuestro maestro, le protegeréis, le cuidaréis y nunca le traicionaréis mientras viváis!_

Qué molesto, pensó Shuten incluso mientras su sangre hervía y la pierna le ardía con un dolor punzante. Pero el poder de elevarse por los cielos valía que protegiera a algún rey estúpido. Así que qué importaba que el Rey tuviera un pelo como fuego carmesí y una sonrisa brillante que era como mirar directamente el sol de la mañana.

Los otros tres guerreros dragones también eran molestos. Un hombre grande con una mano cubierta de fuertes escamas del color de la nieve recién caída, que constantemente divagaba sin cesar sobre la hermandad de los cuatro dragones. Una noble arrogante; qué importaba que tuviera ojos más impresionantes que la más doradas de las lunas de la cosecha o una voluntad tan afilada como una cuchilla de acero. Un mocoso débil y idiota; no importaba que su sonrisa fuera un pilar de luz del sol perforando el cielo gris.

Shuten era fuerte y poseía el poder de un dragón. No necesitaba a ninguno de ellos, realmente no.

 


	7. Dragones borrachos

“¡Una celebración por nuestro regreso victorioso!”

Gritó Hakuryuu una vez que los cuatro dragones y el Rey Hiryuu hubieron entrado en su zona privada para cenar, después de lavarse la suciedad de la batalla y cambiarse de ropa. Ryokuryuu, normalmente reacio a actividades sociales, parecía complacido con la idea mientras asentía con aprobación.

“Sí, no morimos. Vamos a emborracharnos todos.” Le respondió Seiryuu sarcásticamente.

“Ese es el espíritu.” Hakuryuu rió y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella.

Seiryuu entrecerró sus ojos dorados y le apartó. “Te dije que no me trataras con tanta familiaridad, Hakuryuu.”

Hiryuu se rió mientras veía a los dragones discutir. “Suena como una idea divertida.”

Los cuatro dragones se giraron hacia su Rey. Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu tenían sonrisas extrañamente parecidas, mientras que la expresión de Seiryuu podría ser descrita como ‘¿por qué no?’. Zeno era el único que mostraba reservas en su rostro. Él no necesitaba las (ahora silenciosas) voces de los dioses para decirle que probablemente esto no terminaría bien.

Mientras la comida y el alcohol – sobretodo alcohol – eran traídos, Ryokuryuu miró a los otros cuatro con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes afilados.

“Apuesto a que el inútil o la princesa desmayos serán los primeros en perder el conocimiento.”

Seiryuu le dirigió una mirada fría al hombre de pelo verde y tomó un largo trago de vino.

“¿Eso es un reto, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu resopló y se sirvió una copa para él mismo.

Mientras que los dos comenzaban su concurso improvisado, Hakuryuu se giró hacia Zeno.

“Ouryuu, tú aún eres joven.” Declaró Hakuryuu cuidadosamente. “No deberías beber demasiado.”

“No estaba planeando hacerlo.” Murmuró el chico en respuesta.

El Rey Hiryuu miró a sus dragones con una expresión divertida mientras bebía de su copa.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_6-8 bebidas más tarde_

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿En serio?” Se quejó Ryokuryuu.

El Rey Hiryuu acababa de desmayarse sobre la mesa, su salvaje melena del color carmesí del amanecer estaba extendida a su alrededor. Hakuryuu y Zeno se desplazaron al lado del Rey, acomodándole en una posición más cómoda y luego le cubrieron con una manta. Mientras tanto, Seiryuu le dirigió a Ryokuryuu una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

“Así que, por las condiciones de la apuesta, ahora me debes un favor.”

El ceño del hombre de pelo verde se profundizó mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_10-12 bebidas más tarde_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Esto era lo que Zeno había estado esperando que sucediera.

“¿Quieres pelear, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu se inclinó hacia delante con las palmas presionadas sobre la mesa, mirando a Seiryuu a los ojos como un idiota.

Seiryuu le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respuesta fue farfullada. “Estarías paralizado incluso antes de tener una oportunidad.”

Zeno miró a Hakuryuu, esperando que el hombre mayor interfiriera ya que Seiryuu estaba claramente borracha. Sin embargo, basándose en la amplia sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, parecía que Hakuryuu estaba aún más interesado en unirse a la pelea que en ser la voz de la razón. Ya que el Rey estaba dormido como una roca, el único que quedaba para ser el racional era Zeno.

“Chicos…”

“¡Oh, vamos a pelear!” Hakuryuu crujió los nudillos y dio un paso al frente.

Dándose cuenta de que su voz – sin importar que fuera razonable – no iba a ser oída o escuchada en este punto, Zeno se apartó de la pelea inminente y se refugió junto a su Rey durmiente. Ese fue un movimiento inteligente ya que un segundo después Seiryuu liberó el poder de sus ojos. Tanto Ryokuryuu como Hakuryuu se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, incapaces de moverse. La mujer de ojos dorados sonrió triunfante. Y después se cayó de morros sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.

La fuerza inmovilizante desapareció repentinamente, Ryokuryuu comenzó a reírse.

“¡¿Seiryuu no puede utilizar su poder mientras está borracha?!”

Zeno suspiró y movió a la ahora inconsciente Seiryuu hasta el lado del Rey Hiryuu, mientras Hakuryuu pareció encontrar su raciocinio y puso otra manta sobre ella.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

??? bebidas después

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

La ruidosa voz de Hakuryuu sonó y arrastró las palabras mientras cantaba una canción de bar que Zeno estaba bastante seguro que el hombre mayor no aprobaría que él escuchara, si Hakuryuu no estuviera borracho. En realidad, probablemente Hakuryuu tampoco aprobaría estarla cantando delante del Rey y Seiryuu. Ambos estaban aún fuera de combate; el Rey Hiryuu se había girado hacia su costado en algún momento, ahora su cara estaba presionada contra el brazo de Seiryuu.

“¡¿Podrías callarte ya?!” Gimió Ryokuryuu con su cabeza sobre la mesa y una copa vacía volcada a su lado. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido él el que había sugerido una ronda de canciones.

Con un suspiro pesado y deseando tener tapones para los oídos, Zeno se sirvió otra copa. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había tomado.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Cómo diablos ganó Ouryuu?”

“Cállate, Ryokuryuu.”

“Tu voz es dolorosa.”

“Shuten, por favor cálmate.”

“¡No os preocupéis! ¡Yo cuidaré de todos vosotros!”

Ese fue el día en el que Ouryuu aprendió lo satisfactorio que era provocar y molestar a los dragones que no se sentían bien con su disposición naturalmente soleada.

 


End file.
